Between the Lines
by pasat
Summary: [takes places after season 3 episode 7] Aizawa rebuffs Shiraishi's attempts to comfort him, only to realize she's more important than a petty fight, except, being dense, Shiraishi doesn't understand his masked confession.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : my first Code Blue fanfiction. I tried to follow most of the storyline, but did take some liberties here and there. I do not own any of the characters to Code Blue.

 _Takes place after Season 3 Episode 7._

Shiraish stared at the magnet in her hand. Haitani was deep in self-guilt after the minor crash.

Aizawa walked into the staff room and saw her pensive look.

"What's wrong?"

Her back was still towards him as he took a seat at his desk directly behind her.

"Aizawa-sensei, what would you say to Haitani-sensei?" Shiraishi asked.

Aizawa turned his head to look at Shiraishi's back. She was wearing baggy clothes, ready to leave work after rearranging the rotation board, but her frame seemed so small to him. In front of him was a doctor that was strong and determined, yet also docile and caring for everyone around her, including the fellows.

Part of him wanted to stand up and give the woman in front of him a hug, provide her some form of comfort. He knew that she was also partially blaming herself, going through all the alternate decisions she could have made. But no, Aizawa was not the type to do that and Shiraishi would not have welcomed such advances.

Aizawa returned to Lifesaving because Shiraishi asked. He chose to sit near her during lunch. His eyes would linger just a little longer on her when they were in the same room. 9 years in the same hospital, and Shirashi was still the most interesting person he had met. She had a bleeding heart for the bleeding. Before, he was reluctant to admit that he had friends. Then he met Hiyama and Fujikawa and their endless blabbering. It became a comfortable chatter that he'd never admit he liked. Then there was Shiraishi – straightforward, determined, and compassionate. She reached out to him.

"Ignore him," Aizawa responded, eyes not leaving his computer screen, "he's being stupid and unable to face reality."

Shiraishi's eyes drilled into him. Aizawa glanced a look upwards, "what?"

She looked disappointed and weak. He knew his approach to teaching was drastically different from her style; however, she also needed to harden herself. Her emotions were holding the fellows back.

"I don't actually dislike Haitani's personality. Also, not being able to face reality isn't just Haitani…" said Shirashi softly. She held his gaze for a moment longer before looking away and leaving the office.

Shiraishi stood outside the office and looked through the glass at Aizawa. She knew he got her implication, but she also knew he needed his space. Shiraishi had always respected Aizawa, sometimes she thought she looked up to him. He was always so composed and focused. In contrast to her relationship with Hiyama and Fujikawa, Shiraishi felt she shared a special understanding with Aizawa. They were the ones of few words but deep thoughts.

Shiraishi started to walk away. Aizawa had started blaming himself for the outcome of Kanade Amane's surgery. She tried to reach out to him, comfort him, reassure him they way she always did, but this time, he was shutting her out.

Aizawa turned towards the door. Shiraishi was already gone. He knew she meant well. He knew she wanted to help him. He couldn't forgive himself though. He fully understood the feeling of having a dream, of truly enjoying and loving something. Taking away his ability perform surgeries would devastate him. To top if off, he had broken the two promises he made.

Burying his head in his hands, Aizawa heaved a sigh. He would have to come clean with Kanade. She was going to hate him, but it would probably ease his own pain. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In my mind, Aizawa is "too cool for school", but he definitely is more clear than Shiraishi when it comes to feelings. They're just equally stuck because of his stubborness and her denseness. When push comes to shove, he'll probably be the one to make the move first. Or maybe I just wanted Aizawa to show some _more_ emotion, to feel turmoil, to do the chasing.

-0-0-0-0-0

They met again at the helicopter. It was finally fixed and ready for flight again.

Shiraishi was talking again, but Aizawa's mood wasn't better. She was comforting him, but he wish she'd stop. He'd have to walk away.

"Please…don't give up on Toronto."

Aizawa paused. He had too many loose ends here. How could he go? Aizawa stalked off.

Shiraishi's eyes lingered on him. She felt the brush off, it was same as before. He closed her off. Well if that's the case, then she was going to give him the space that he wanted.

Haitani. Haitani hurt himself after a questionable prescription and even more questionable fall.

Shiraishi's face was full of concern and blame. She gave the necessary instructions to the fellows who were treating him before briskly leaving the room. Aizawa was still working on Haitani's head, but he noticed she didn't spare him a second glance.

Lunch time rolled around. Aizawa chose his usual spot alone, but still close enough to Fujikawa and Hiyama. Shiraishi wasn't there.

"Ehhh! Where's Shiraishi? If Aizawa is already out of surgery, Shiraishi should be here too!" Fujikawa exclaimed, leaning backwards.

Aizawa scooted his chair inwards, but leaned backwards. Where was Shiraishi?

"I heard Shinkai asked her about that lunch with him. She's probably eating with him," Hiyama responded between bites.

Fujikawa leaned forward, "she really agreed to eat with him? Does she know the signal she's giving? Where is she eating? Are they coming here?"

Hiyama shrugged, "she probably just thinks she's being friendly. I hope he brings her somewhere nice though. She's been too stressed lately, she needs a good guy to take care of her."

Aizawa's grip on his fork became tighter. He told himself he just didn't like Shinkai. The guy was all smiles and jokes. This had nothing to do with the fact that Shiraishi was the one eating with him.

"Hey, Aizawa," shouted Hiyama, "why didn't you bring Shiraishi down together after surgery? Is she really eating with Shinkai?"

The food tasted bitter. Aizawa picked up his plate and stalked off.

"Do you think Aizawa is jealous?" chuckled Fujikawa.

Aizawa returned to the staff room. Shiraishi was bent over a report eating a rice ball. Somehow the familiar sight loosened a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why didn't you eat in the canteen?" Aizawa asked walking to his seat on the other side.

Shiraishi's head whipped around, "oh? Oh, ah. I had reports to do." Shiraishi tidied her desk and stood up to leave.

"Shiraishi."

Shiraishi paused, back towards Aizawa. A heavy pause filled the air.

"I told to Kanade. Of course, she blames me."

"Is that so? You've worked hard." Her back was still turned to him, she took a step towards the door.

"Shiraishi."

"What?"

"Don't forget to rest."

Shiraishi pivoted and scoffed, "you're worried about me? Take care of yourself first."

Aizawa fell into his seat as Shiriashi swept out the room just as Hiyama entered.

"What was all that about?" asked Hiyama, pointed a thumb at the door.

"None of your business."

"She's dense, not emotionless you know," said Hiyama nonchalantly, "you're not dense, but you're emotionless."

"You told her she was interesting," continued Hiyama, "she was so confused. We had three beers in a row. What do you even mean by that?"

Aizawa stared blankly at his colleague.

"Ooohh," smirked Hiyama getting up, "you came back to Lifesaving for her right? Admit it, you care about her more than me."

Hiyama was standing in front of Aizawa, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you have Ogata-san? None of your business," rebuffed Aizawa trying to side-step Hiyama.

"Oh! Really? Really! You're admitting that Shiraishi is special," bounced Hiyama blocking Aizawa.

"So then what happened," demanded Hiyama turning serious. "She's my friend too. I can't have you hurting her."

Aizawa pushed past Hiyama, "none of your business." Shiraishi was important to him. He just admitted that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Engine Start!" echoed the flight command. A large scale cave in had just happened and all available and capable personnel was being dispatched.

There were over 300 attendees at the event. Doctors from nearby hospitals were also dispatched. Shiraishi took over command, manning the whiteboards and relaying communication.

Aizawa still hadn't talked to Shiraishi. The patients were more pressing.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The water falling from the ceiling was gradually becoming bigger. This was something he had to notify Shiraishi. No sooner did the ceiling collapse.

Shiraishi was taking roll call. "Fujikawa-sensei! Fujikawa-sensei!" her frantic cries echoed through the radio. Everyone's hearts dropped to their stomachs. Surely nothing bad happened right?

Luckily, the rescue team got to him and Yokomine and they quickly were moved upstairs. Shinkai was already operating on other patients with brain injuries.

Rushing over to help, Aizawa couldn't help but notice the nervous pacing from their staff leader. He knew Shiraishi was worried. He also knew Shiraishi was going to blame herself if anything bad happened.

Suddenly, Shiraishi started packing an emergency bag. Aizawa surged forward and grabbed the medical bag. "Are you going?"

Shiraishi stared at him with frantic eyes, "Fujikawa is in danger! This is all because my instructions were flawed. Doctors are not supposed to be injured on location. And, I promised Saejima-san everything was going to be ok. I won't let Fujikawa die."

Aizawa heaved a sigh, latching onto Shiraishi's arm as she tried to leave. _You can't go_ , he wanted to say, _it's dangerous down there. What if you get injured too?_ He couldn't say this though.

"Doctor's can't get hurt on site. Even more reason why you have to stay here, to collect information and letting us know to prevent even more workers getting injured. Because it's you, we trust you. Stay here, protect us. I'll go."

Shiraishi's eyes watered, but she nodded. Aizawa darted off with Saejima in tow. On the ride over to location, Aizawa looked out the window where he could see Saejima's reflection. Her face was a wreck of nerves and determination. He could understand her worry. The moment he saw Shiraishi pack to leave, he also felt worry ebb into him.

Saejim-sensei was truly the strongest of them. After having to see two loved ones leave, she was going to face whatever catastrophe Fujikawa was in. Aizawa clenched his jaw, determined to save his colleague. He may even begrudgingly admit that Fujikawa was his friend.

Hiyama and Shiraishi stood in front of the heli. Aizawa glanced at Shiraishi, happy to see that a look of relief relaxed onto her face. Too much had happened between them. There was too much unspoken. Aizawa pushed the gurney forward. He would talk to Shiraishi after everything settled.

-0-0-0-

"Thank you for your hard work," said Shiraishi as Aizawa got into the elevator. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Fatigue seemed to wash over her.

"Aa."

Silence rode the elevator. Shiraishi exited first moving swiftly towards the staff room. Taking a breath, Aizawa followed behind.

"Shirashi, I want to go to Toronto."

Shiraishi grounded herself. Suddenly she was overcome with emotions she didn't know how to decipher. She was happy for her colleague, for her friend. This was the result she wanted him to have since the beginning. However, hearing it now something else seemed to shatter.

Slowly moving her desk and avoiding eye contact, "that's great. I'm happy for you. You deserve the opportunity." Something in her voice sounded hollow.

"Shiraishi, look at me," commanded Aizawa. He wanted to talk to her.

Shiraishi slowed raised her head to make eye contact, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I came to Shohouku 9 years ago wanting to prove myself better than others. I didn't particularly enjoy doing that alongside you, Hiyama, and Fujikawa. Yet somehow, you guys accepted my coldness. And you, you understood me, related with me, encouraged me."

Aizawa steadied his gaze on the girl in front of him. He had to get this off his chest, but he couldn't read her expression.

"You're interesting," he continued, "you niggle your way into my conscience. Doesn't mean I'm going to become any nicer, but you hold me up."

Shiraishi blinked. That phrase again, _you're interesting_. It bothered her since he returned to Lifesaving. She knows she's dense, but she feels like this "interesting" isn't derisive, it isn't shallow either.

"Aa," responded Shiraishi, forcing her mouth upwards. Her confusion started to make her feel awkward. She started moving towards the door, anywhere but with Aizawa.

Aizawa grabbed her arm, deploring her with his eyes. Did she get what he wanted to say?

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm really grateful you're willing to share professional plans with me," swallowed Shiraishi, "but I am not interesting. I have to check on some patients."

Aizawa sighed and loosened his grip, "you're interesting to me."

Shiraishi walked out the staff room. Unsure where to go, she found her way to the heli landing. Leaning against one of the railings, she hugged herself, unsure of what to think.

Aizawa is going to Toronto. Toronto was going to take 6 years. He wasn't going to be around to scold her, share a coffee, build nutshell stacks. Why did the thought of not seeing him bring a soft ache to her heart? Even when he was in neurosurgery, they shared the same environment. She could get a glimpse of his life. When he's in Toronto, Shiraishi would lose that connection.

Aizawa thinks she's interesting. He basically said she is on his mind. Why did it sound more weighted than what friends would say? Why did her cheeks flush? She thought of Aizawa positively, she admired his skill, respected his professionalism. She knew they shared a special bond, but what was it exactly?

"Shiraishi-sensei, you're going to catch a cold," called out Hiyama, tossing her a jacket.

"Hiyama-sensei," gasped Shiraishi, "why are you up here?" Normally, it'd be Aizawa and her sharing this space.

"Nothing much. Didn't find you in the staff room or ICU. Aizawa is wearing this horribly pained expression. The patients are stable, so I decided come find you. You're predictable as ever," laughed Hiyama softly.

"Hah, I'm so readable aren't I," murmured Shiraishi, looking downwards.

"Spill. What's got your brain in knots?"

"Aa… I spoke with Aizawa"

Hiyama let out a raspy laugh, "that guy, always brings a foul mood doesn't he?"

"No, no! Hiyama-sensei. He… he told me I was interesting-"

"Again?!" interjected Hiyama, "what else?"

"He said I comfort him."

"Is that so," smirked Hiyama. So the guy finally made a move.

"And then," Shiraishi paused, "he said he still wanted to go to Toronto."

"Aa," Hiyama sat in silence with her friend.

"Megumi," said Hiyama turning to face her friend.

"Eh?" Shirashi gasped. The friends maintained formal dialogue through working hours. Only did they get home did they loosen up and use first names during very serious girlfriend talks.

"Megumi," repeated Hiyama, getting her friends attention, "remember how you told me you wanted to get married? You thought it was romantic spending the rest of your life, the ups and downs, with someone."

Shiraishi slowly nodded her head.

"Have you ever thought who it'd be? You can't 'want' to get married, and be a workaholic at the hospital. That's basically daydreaming. I want you to really think, who did you imagine yourself marrying?"

The girl in question could only open and her close her mouth like a gaping fish. The only eligible guys she knew were the other doctors at the hospital. Out of all the doctors, and if she was being honest with herself, that she knew the best, it would be Aizawa Kousaku.

"Well, it can't be Fujikawa. There's no chance against Saejima-san," said Hiyama trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Mihoko…" started Shiraishi, "Aizawa … is a great colleague, maybe he'll let me call him a friend…"

Hiyama grinned to herself. Getting the ever-dense Shiraishi to understand romantic feelings was always so hard.

"Do you think Aizawa would really hate calling you a friend when he's already told you _twice_ that you're interesting," pestered Hiyama, swinging her legs under her.

"Mihoko, when Aizawa told me he decided to still go to Toronto, somehow, I felt more sad than happy. That's not like me," shared a distraught Shiraishi.

"Oh honey, you have so much to learn," singsonged Hiyama getting off the railing.

"You're right, there's a lot. But right now, the patients are most important," stated Shiraishi, pushing herself off.

Hiyama rolled her eyes, "hai, hai, patients this, patients that. You're only young once."

"Hiyama-sensei, you have the night shift today right? Maybe you should get some rest for now," advised Shiraishi.

Shiraishi walked back to the hospital alongside her friend. She wasn't in denial, but she was starting to waver. Professionals didn't have to stay platonic did they?

-0-0-0-0-

Aizawa rubbed his finger tips into his head. It was a long day, and still, it was only 4 in the afternoon. He didn't sleep well after the talk with Shiraishi. She was on flight duty today, running to and from the heli.

"Tachibana-sensei, can you hear me?" Shiraishi's voice called through the radio, "the structures here are still unstable, we need more doctors, the heli is already flying back."

"Received. Natori, Yukimura, Hiyama, take the heli. Aizawaa, Fujikawa, and I will await patients in the ER," responded Tachibana-sensei.

"hai!" echoed the fellows, gathering more supplies before running out the doors toward the landing pad.

Silence fell over the ER again as they waited for the patients to arrive.

"Aizawa-sensei! Aizawa-sensei!" Saejima's voice crackled over the radio.

"I'm here," responded Aizawa, "what's wrong?"

"Shiraishi-sensei is trapped. The building collapsed while she was inside treating a patient. Yokomine and I are safe. When will the heli arrive?"

Aizawa's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't prepared for this. He looked toward the flight control room.

"5 minutes until arrival," came the voice inside.

"What's the situation?" called Aizawa over the intercom.

"Shiraishi-sensei isn't responding to her radio. The rescue team is assessing the impact and looking for the best entrance inside. There were 2 known patients still inside and 5 rescue workers."

Aizawa crouched down and held his head. Shiraishi… he didn't know he could feel this worried. This was more than when his grandma was in the hospital. He was beginning to regret not being blunt with his words. He knew Shiraishi couldn't read between the lines. He was sure she felt something too, or could, at least he hoped.

Fujikawa took over the mic, "I understand. How is your situation?"

"Yokomine-sensei is tending to a patient now. The rescue workers just pulled out 6 more that look to be in critical condition, but we have not assessed," responded Saejima.

"Aizawa-sensei, are you okay?" asked Tachibana, crouching down next to the young man.

Aizawa slowly let his arms down. He was a doctor; he couldn't let these feelings distract him. He swallowed hard and nodded. Tachibana patted him on the back with a grin.

"Never thought I'd see the day Aizawa grew up," Tachibana said, standing up, "Aizawa, take the next heli out."

That's exactly what Aizawa did, running faster than ever to the helicopter. There hadn't been any further update; Shiraishi could still be under a pile of rubble.

Surveying the emergency site, Aizawa saw all the fellows actively treating patients. If only Shiraishi could see, she would be so proud – this was a team she created.

A rescue worker approached him, "Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa nodded.

"Please come this way. We are making progress with the rubble. Two rescue workers have been found. They say that others are still trapped under the ceiling."

Numbly, Aizawa ran after the rescue worker. _Please be alive Shiraishi. Please._

"How much longer until the rest of the rubble can be cleared?" asked Aizawa after stabilizing one of the workers.

"15 more minutes," called the rescue director.

"Sensei! Another route has been opened. There is someone inside!" called another worker from the east entrance.

Dashing over, Aizawa found a small hallowed out tunnel. He crawled through, medical bag in tow. Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi! Can you hear me?" called Aizawa, crawling faster, "Shiraishi!"

He reached over. She was out cold, with a big gash on her head and shoulder. He would have to stabilize her first.

"Saejima-sensei, Yokomine-sensei, I found Shiraishi-sensei. She suffers severe blood loss, eyes are disorientated towards the light, and a potential dislocated shoulder. Can you come over?"

"Ok! We will be there soon," came Saejima's response.

Aizawa glanced back at Shiraishi's prone figure as emotions washed over him. He understood Fujikawa's grief when Saejima was poisoned, he also understood Saejima's insistence that Fujikawa retire from being a heli-doctor.

 _Shiraishi. Hold on for me._


	4. Chapter 4

"She's stabilized. She'll wake up after she rests," commented Fujikawa, patting Aizawa on the shoulder before walking out.

Aizawa fell onto the seat next to Shiraishi's bed.

"Aizawa-sensei really likes Shiraishi-sensei doesn't he," whispered Yukimura.

"I first saw his worry face when Shiraishi-sensei phoned saying they were poisoned on the flight," laughed Natori, "I didn't think much of it then, but I guess it makes sense. They always bicker like a married couple anyways."

"Aizawa-sensei was also worried when the heli crash landed," quipped Yokomine.

Haitani hung his head. He had been present on both of those flights.

"Why the long face? Shiraishi-sensei said it wasn't your fault, and that Aizawa-sensei commended you for helping identify cyanide," nudged Yokomini.

Haitani sighed, "I always thought Aizawa-sensei was so cold. I guess he really cares about Shiraishi-sensei."

Aizawa heard their talking. Normally, he would glare and storm out. This time, he could care. Not when Shiraishi was lying there.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" another voice joined the fellows' conversation.

"Hiyama-sensei?" Natori called out, "I don't know. We've never seen this side of sensei before."

"We only saw a little bit of it when his grandmother passed away," commented Saejima, "but then, Shiraishi was around to talk to him. They always talked out their stresses with one another."

"Does Shiraishi-sensei know Aizawa-sensei likes her?" asked Yukimura.

All eyes looked at Hiyama. Aizawa's ears perked up too.

"I don't know. She might know that he treats her differently. I don't know if she is capable of identifying romantic emotions. She was getting there though," thought Hiyama out loud.

"Don't you think Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei would make such a power couple?" giggled Yokomine.

"They'd be so scary," stuttered Haitani.

"But Aizawa-sensei is going to Toronto soon, so he won't be around," scoffed Natori.

"If Shiraishi-sensei does like Aizawa-sensei back, she will end up being sadder when he goes," sighed Saejima.

Aizawa's heart dropped a little. Him and Shirashi would totally make a great couple wouldn't they? Together they'd become a huge life force at Shohouku. But he was going to leave. Is that why Shiraishi kept her distance? Was she trying to save herself from heartbreak?

Aizawa reached for Shiraishi's hands. There was no point in acting cool anymore. He didn't bother looking back and reprimanding the gossipers. He knew they were all around because they were worried too.

"Alright, alright," called Tachibana-sensei. He had taken up staff leader duties again, "Haitani and Natori are on night shift. Hiyama, Yukimura, and Yokohime are on flight duty tomorrow. Get some rest."

Tachibana's eyes rested on the sleeping doctor in bed for a few moments before glancing at the male doctor keeping watch at her side. He gave himself a small smile, before exiting.

Aizawa had fallen asleep sometime past midnight. A brushing of skin on his forehead startled him awake. Bolting up, he saw weak eyes looking down at him.

"Aizawa."

"Shiraishi, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Does any place hurt?" Aizawa was hovering.

A small smile stretched across Shiraishi's lips.

"I'm okay. Why are you here? Did you have a bed to rest on?"

That's Shiraishi, always worrying about others first.

Aizawa sighed, sitting back down, clutching Shiraishi's hands.

"I was worried. I wanted to make sure you weren't alone when you woke up."

Shiraishi smiled a bit larger in response.

"Shiraishi… I meant what I said in the staff room. You're important to me. When I heard that you were caught in the collapse, I thought … I didn't know what to think."

Shiraishi closed her eyes to listen. Her first thought when the ceiling came down was to call Aizawa. She wanted to on her radio, but everything happened to fast.

"I like you."

Those words hung in the air. Shiraishi slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the one who'd spoken them.

Aizawa held his gaze, desperately trying to read Shiraishi's eyes for any trace of reciprocation.

"Aizawa-sensei," came Shiraishi's weakened voice, "do you remember at the festival when I tried to go after Fujikawa-sensei, you agreed with me that doctors weren't supposed to get hurt while saving? I got hurt."

Shiraishi turned her head to look at the ceiling as a tear leaked out of her eye.

"I knew that patient I was with wouldn't survive the instant that the rocks started falling," Shiraishi gulped as tears began to flow more, "and yet, my first thought was to call for you Aizawa. I felt scared and helpless, and you came to mind."

Aizawa leaned back. He understood, after all, this was the Shiraishi he grew with – she was taking on the blame and feeling guilt for the whole event.

"With all my years of experience, I should have known to secure the area first, to survey my surroundings. But my first instinct was to rush in. I thought I could do it in a short period of time. Instead," she let out a small cry, "instead, I cost the lives of two people that day, and more injured."

Aizawa thought back to when they were fellows and Shiraishi was crying on the subway. He had used his body to shield her from the view of others. Shiraishi was always blaming herself for too much, for things beyond her control, and forgetting about herself.

Shiraishi was softly crying now, refusing to look at Aizawa. Reaching forward, Aizawa clasped her hands in his. He knew nothing he said would ease her pain right now. Instead of a warm can of coffee, he hoped his hands would suffice.

Eventually, Shiraishi fell back asleep. As the rest of the staff returned in the morning, the ER slowly returned to normal. Aizawa became occupied with cases that distracted him from Shiraishi.

Days passed without another talk about emotions. Aizawa had informed Hiyama and Saejima that Shiraishi felt responsible for the accident. They tasked themselves with cheering her up. Aizawa continued to drop in and watch Shiraishi recover, but he no longer sat down next to her or held her hand.

"Aizawa?" called Shiraishi. She had caught him standing at her doorway, "come here."

Aizawa walked over to stand by Shirashi's bed.

"Aizawa-sensei, thank you for your hard work!" smiled Shiraishi.

"Aa?"

"You haven't been around lately, you must be really busy and tired."

"Aa."

"You can come in here to rest if you ever need. I have an extra cot that you can lie down on."

Shiraishi, still thinking about others… has she thought about herself?

Aizawa sat down on the cot.

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm sorry for worrying you. I think I healed this quickly because you were by my side that first night. Your warmth really comforted me."

Aizawa chanced a glance at the female doctor he had come to admire.

"Aizawa-sensei… do you really… like me?"

Aizawa's head snapped straight, "hai."

"Why? I'm not interesting, I'm quite slow, I'm also planning on staying here at Lifesaving…" Shiraishi had sat up.

Aizawa moved forward to sit on the chair next to her bed. Looking at her he replied, "You're interesting because you're so focused on saving lives that you don't notice anything about your own life. You care, too much, about others. Even when the fellows were crappy, you wanted to be nice to them."

Shiraishi chuckled a little at the latter.

"You're interesting because, even if they sucked, you still argued with me. You held your ground," Aizawa looked up at Shiraishi and continued, "I like you because you have a huge heart, you listen to others and you sincerely encourage them. You look after even the worst of them, even me."

Shiraishi smiled back, but didn't open her mouth.

Aizawa looked down at his lap.

"Of course, Aizawa-sensei is always so cool," Shiraishi looked at Aizawa, "even how you describe me sounds so cool. Aizawa-sensei, you have to go to Toronto. You are my battery here, but as long as you have a scalpel in your hand, you'll be a great doctor anywhere."

"Shiraishi…"

"Aizawa-sensei had a dream since he became a doctor," continued Shiraishi, looking out the window.

"Hiyama-sensei told Ogata-san that she won't give up her dream just because her boyfriend is disabled, but instead she will work harder. I hope Aizawa-sensei won't give up his dream just because the girl he likes is in Japan. Please, work harder."

Aizawa looked over at Shiraishi, tears had formed in her eyes. In the past few days, while resting in her room, Shiraishi had done a lot of thinking. Hiyama had dropped by to update her on the status of Lifesaving and everyone else. She had also asked about Aizawa.

Azaiwa Kosaku – the one doctor that Shiraishi minded the most. His presence calmed her, his comments irked her, but his dreams also motivated her. Shiraishi didn't know if she liked Aizawa the same way he liked her, but she finally understood that she had feelings she needed to pursue.

"I am slow. I am still not very clear what these emotions I'm feeling are, but I wanted to let Aizawa-sensei know. Aizawa-sensei is important to me too."

 _Knock. Knock._ "Sumimasei," came a nurse's voice as she brought in the day's dinner.

Shiraishi looked over at Aizawa, "Aizawa-sensei looks the coolest when he smiles."

Aizawa's lips pulled up into a miniature smile only Shiraishi could make out.

Aizawa stood up, adjusting the meal table for Shiraishi, "eat this so you can get well soon. When you're better, let's go have better food – not at Mary Jane's."

Shiraishi turned to look at Aizawa breaking out into a smile, "hai!"


End file.
